bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisaya Urogataya
| birthday = January 29 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 182.88 cm (6'0") | weight = 72.5 kg (160 lbs) | eyes = Green | hair = Light Blonde | blood type = A- | unusual features = | affiliation = Kabuki District Four Heavenly Kings | previous affiliation = | occupation = Night Club Owner | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Four Heavenly Kings | previous team = Unknown | partner = (Bodyguard) | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Magical Studies | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Hisaya Urogataya (尿タヤ 久屋, Urogataya Hisaya) is a female residing in the Kabuki District as the owner of a popular night club which is one of the largest attractions in all of the outer Eastern districts; earning her quite a hefty source of income. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, commanding a large portion of the eastern Rukongai. Hisaya is often seen together with her personal bodyguard, Mikumo Yagyū. Appearance Hisaya is a tall fair-skinned woman with messy, light-blond (almost pale) hair and green eyes that are usually shadowed by her long bangs. Underneath her eyes, are very thin grey markings, along with a light pink lipstick. Hisaya's long bangs frame her face, as it is kept together by a grey hair band, with two strands of her hair having bead-like ornaments attached to it. She wears a choker around her neck. She always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). Hisaya wears a rather simplistic outfit, showing off her large breasts, which almost rivals Saori Sumeragi in size. The uniform itself resembles a dark grey qipao dress with purple circular designs, tight black shorts, and with mesh leggings. On the top of her left breast, there is a black tattoo which denotes an unknown mastery. Hisaya is often seen with her smoking pipe, which resembles a native american chanunpa pipestem. When she was younger, Hisaya was shown to wear a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had her Zanpakutō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Upon her arrival in Eastern Rukongai, Hisaya was shown to have worn a long-sleeved crimson dress, that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizable cleavage. She also wore shorts similar to the ones she wore as a student, in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees, which she still wears currently. Personality Hisaya has a rather interesting persona, her eccentricity confusing most of the other characters, albeit her guidance of Minato Kuramoto grants him a state of spiritual and paranormal awareness of great importance. Therefore, some of her resolutions are meaningless at first, but eventually reveal the origin of her wise decision. Hisaya also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. She commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting her opponents. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful Shinigami, regardless of their affiliation. Many times she seeks to act as a spectator during battles, but in most cases, her intervention yields results that govern the speed and dynamics of the battle's overall outcome. However, Hisaya firmly believes that one's decisions must be made alone, and nobody else has any right to interfere. This is the mindset that causes her to decide not to intervene to prevent someone from their mistakes or endangerment, since "everything is a matter of fate." Though she acts sarcastic toward Minato's predicaments, and even forces him to preform menial tasks for her, she has shown to be caring of his feelings. As the plot advances, the viewer can clearly see that she sometimes acts immature to keep Minato from realizing the gravity of the situation around him. It is shown that towards close friends, Hisaya shows a very different side of herself. With those like Seireitou Kawahiru, whom she appears to have a friendly albeit argumentative relationship with, she is kinder and more open to them, sharing her opinions and thoughts with them without hesitation. Despite this, she still keeps serious feelings to herself, not wanting to burden others with her serious problems. The viewer can sometimes see these unmentioned or hidden thoughts through monolouges when Hisaya is alone. The reason to why Hisaya hides her feelings from others is unknown but it is thought to be because she doesn't want to get hurt or too attached, mostly because she knows that one day she will have to die. History Nothing is really known of Hisaya's past, besides the fact that she had once resided in the Zaraki District in her youth. Synopsis Equipment .]] Tessen (鉄扇, "Metal Fan"): Hisaya keeps a black metal fan with cherry blossom designs etched onto the edges on her person at all times. She is often seen utilizing it in melee combat. When opened, it is revealed to have a violet coloration with golden tree branch designs. Powers & Abilities Quotes * "Coincidence does not exist in this world. There is only inevitability." Behind the Scenes